Reading Twilight
by H.L.C
Summary: 2 weeks before Bella Swan comes to Forks, a strange vampire and werewolf turn up on the Cullens doorstep claiming they are from the future and have several books to read with them.


**A/n: I've read a couple of these 'They read Twilight' things but I didn't really like them all that much so I decided to write my own, also I really like the 'They read the Harry Potter books' ones too but one that involves time travel so I thought I'd that into this two :P Happy reading!**

**------------------**

"Are you _sure_ this is going to work?" Bella asked again, glancing up at the red headed woman beside her.

"Relax Bells," a dark-skinned boy said, "Miriam's done this a hundred times, right?"

"Quite," answered the red headed Miriam, "But I must admit nobody has ever wished to use my gift for this reason."

"See! Everything will be fine!" exclaimed the boy.

"Fine Jake, well I guess we'll be going now." Bella said turning to face the people on the porch. "I'll see you soon Edward, you too Renesmee!" she said blowing a kiss to the two people she loved the most.

"Yeah, see ya soon Nessie!" said Jacob with grin, waving manically. They both then grasped Miriam's arms (she wrinkled her nose in disgust when Jacob came near), she then closed her eyes in concentration and with a faint crackling sound they disappeared.

-----------------

They arrived at what appeared to be the same place but at closer inspection was slightly different.

"I must leave you know," Miriam said, glancing back at her companions, "But I will return when you're finished." and with the same faint crackle, Miriam was gone.

Bella glanced around; the date was 4th January, two weeks before she moved to Forks.

"What if they try to kill us?" Jacob asked as they saw several shadows move inside the house.

"They won't" she replied.

"Yeah, but what if they do?" he insisted but Bella didn't have chance to reply as the door opened at the moment and out came Carlisle Cullen followed by his wife, Esme, and his children, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie.

"Can I help you, my friends?" he asked glancing at the two of them.

"Yes," said Bella smiling, "You can."

"I didn't know any of the boys from La Push had turned yet." said Edward looking directly at Jacob, before Bella could elaborate any further.

"No yet." Jacob muttered, Edward frowned but then reeled back in shock.

"That's not possible!" he exclaimed.

"Why? What did you hear, son?" asked Carlisle

"They – they're from the future."

"Correct!" Bella said, the Cullen's then turned their attention to her (Edward again frowning when he realized he couldn't read her thoughts.) "We had help from a friend of yours I believe Alice, Miriam."

"I've met Miriam," said Edward, "She can't travel back as for as you've come."

"Well I guess she improves," said Bella become a little impatient (which was strange since it was Edward she was talking to.), "Jacob, show Edward while we're here."

"They want to read some books about the future with us." said Edward after staring at Jacob. Rosalie rolled her eyes,

"This is completer nonsense, make them see sense Carlisle." she said as it looked like Edward believed them.

"Well I can't think of any other explanation of how they would know our names and Edward's ability." he said, Rosalie huffed but didn't say any more

"Why don't you come inside dears," offered Esme, Jacob and Bella grinned and headed inside and then straight to the living room which such familiarity that the Cullen's felt slightly unnerved.

"So, what's this about a book?" asked Emmett getting settled next to Rosalie.

In reply Bella rummaged in the bag she had brought with her and pulled out a black covered book.

"**Twilight"**

"Twilight?" asked Edward with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, Twilight." she replied before clearing her throat and opening the book.

"_**Preface**_

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die — though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — **

"Whaa?" asked Emmett but was quickly shushed by Esme.

"**but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved.**

**Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. **

"Who'd face a life or death situation in Forks?" asked Jasper incredously

Jacob glanced, grinning, at Bella, but she ignored by continuing to read.  
**"But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me."**

She closed the book and glanced up with a grin.

"That it?" asked Emmett

"For that chapter, yes, now who wants to read next?"

"I will" said Edward, he leant forward and took the book from Bella. For a second their eyes connected and Edward say some kind of emotion there he didn't understand.

Leaning back in his chair, slightly baffled, he opened the book to the correct page and read, "_**1. First Sight**_"

-----------------------------

**A/n: Well that wasn't very long but it was only the preface they were reading. And just in case any of you readers were baffled, Miriam is a vampire who is an old friend of Alice (she's met the rest of the Cullen's too) that can travel in time. Please review, see you soon!**


End file.
